A Means to an End
by kelles
Summary: Yumi had always protected Yumiko from everything dangerous on their missions. Will she be able to protect her against the Hellsing's ultimate weapon, Alucard when they are captured by Hellsing during the war? Lemon.


**Authors Notes:** This is an AU set at the end of the war with Millenium and may contain some manga spoilers. I started writing it as it won a poll on my LJ for a PWP crack pairings fic to write(Yumi-ko/Alucard). Then I thought that the story would fit the August challenge on Fictionhaven – Mockery. Not much smut and it certainly has a plot. Warning for somewhat nonconsensual sex but in a general kind of way. It is like a more graphic Rip & Alucard scene in volume 5. As always…I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Seras aimed her pistol, the one that used to be **his**, at the head of the crazy nun. The Iscariot bitch was holding her sword at Integral's throat. "Get away from Sir Integral now," Seras screamed at Yumi. The vampire wondered why she was more upset than her chief, who was smirking. 

_It's because she has confidence in her servant and soldier's ability to protect her, Seras Victoria._ Alucard's voice was inside her mind again. She was getting used to it now and at least Alucard wasn't taunting her like he used to.

_What should I do, Master? _Seras was not sure how to proceed. This woman was not a vampire; she was human. Still, she had tried to kill Integra and it was her duty to protect the chief.

_I'll be there shortly. My Master may have special plans for this traitor. _Alucard chuckled, thinking of ways he could torment the young nun before taking her life. He only had to persuade Integral to allow him his fun.

"Very good, Seras." Alucard said as he approached his Master and his servant. He stood behind her, whispered into her ear, "You've served my Master well."

Seras almost jumped. Alucard's whisper sent a chill down her spine. "Master!"

"She should suffer for trying to take my Master's life." Alucard rested his hand on Seras' shoulder while his eyes met Integral's.

"Perhaps, Alucard, but now is not the time." Integral said. She could feel **him** watching, that fat bastard who had started the bloody war_. If we continue to get distracted with Iscariot, he will take advantage of the situation. _Integral recalled how he had tricked her into sending Alucard out to the ship. _Never again_, she thought.

"As you wish, Master." Alucard said with a slight bow. _She will pay for her crime later, _Alucard thought. He was disappointed that he had to wait to have his fun with her.

"Seras," Integra said, "take her back to Hellsing and put her in a cell in the basement. We will deal with her later."

Seras grinned, first at Alucard and then at Integral. She didn't trust the Catholic. There was something different about her. Seras knew that Yumiko was more dangerous then what she appeared. She pulled the sword from Yumi's hands. "Sir, I don't think she'll go willingly."

"Yes she will." Alucard said as he reached into the nun's pocket and pulled out a pair of eyeglasses. "Put these on her."

Seras looked at Alucard like had totally lost his mind_. Eyeglasses? What good could they do? _

_Just put them on, Seras Victoria, and stop wasting my time. _

The nun fought Seras' attempts to put her glasses on. _Maybe he is right_, she thought. Seras had to hold the nun's arm from behind with one arm and she placed her eyeglasses on her with her other arm. As soon as they were on her face, the nun stopped struggling. Seras released her, knowing she was not a threat.

"What is going on? Where am I?" Yumiko said, looking bewildered. "Where are Sister Heinkel and Father Anderson?"

Seras could not believe the change in the nun. This person was not the same. She was an innocent. "Sir? What should I do now? She is…not the same."

"Of course she is Seras. I told you - take her back to Hellsing. And make sure her glasses remain on her face until she is in the cell."

_But this one wouldn't hurt a fly_, Seras thought. However Integral had given her an order and she could not disobey it. Something though, did not seem right. She wasn't sure what Alucard had planned, but Seras felt like she was preparing a lamb for slaughter. _Whatever he does, I will not have any part of it. _Although she had not heard Pip's voice for hours, Seras could not get what he had said out of her mind. He told her to protect the innocent. Although she had seen the nun attack Sir Integral, Seras could not help but feel this woman with her glasses on had done no wrong. She looked at Sir Integral and her Master; they were waiting for her to act. "Yes Sir, I'll take her back to Hellsing."

"Seras Victoria, wait," Alucard ordered. He approached his fledgling and the nun. This was an interesting development; the woman was a different person when her glasses were removed. _A separate identity, this is going to be more fun then I imagined_. As a human, he had run into enemies with multiple personalities and they had always been the most exciting subjects to torture. Alucard grinned as he noticed that Yumiko had started to tremble.

"Yes Master?" Seras asked watching her Master. She wondered what he was doing. _Didn't Integral say to wait?_

Alucard picked up the nun's arm. She had a fresh wound on it, most likely incurred from her battles today. Her cut had stopped bleeding but the nun's arm was covered with dry blood. He removed his glove and reopened the cut with his fingernail. Alucard held her wrist to his mouth and licked the blood that flowed from her opened wound. _Delicious_, he thought. _It has been too long, since I've tasted the blood of a virgin. _

Seras watched her Master and was torn between two emotions. Her blood thirst made her envy him. Seras wished she were the one drinking the nun's blood. Yet, she wanted him to stop. It just felt wrong to her. Seras could feel the woman's terror and it disturbed her to watch Alucard treating her like she was nothing more then a meal. She didn't dare say anything to him but turned to Integral. "Sir, shouldn't I be going?"

Integral did not answer her but turned to her servant. "Alucard, that is enough."

Alucard immediately stepped away from the nun and grinned. Good, she's still a virgin – technically."

Yumiko moved towards Seras as she tried to put as much space between herself and Alucard. _That demon, he touched me_. She tried to rub every trace of him from her arm. She looked at Integral and Seras. "How could you let him do that?" Tears started to flow from her eyes as she tried to find Heinkel and Anderson. _What have you done now, Yumi? _Yumiko wondered. She knew that unless Heinkel or Anderson saved her, her situation was not going to end well. She didn't mind going with the other vampire and being imprisoned at Hellsing right now. _At least I'll be away from him. _What scared her most was what happened when the Hellsing and her servant returned.

Yumiko could feel Yumi just below the surface aching to get out again. Yumi did not speak to her but Yumiko knew how that part of her felt. Yumi had liked it when Alucard licked the blood from her wound. If it had been up to her, the vampire would not have stopped and they'd both be dead by now. Yumiko said a prayer and thanked God for allowing her to live.

_Stop praying to your God. You know that felt good. Or are you too good to feel pleasure? Ooops, I forgot. You only like it when Sister Heinkel pleasures you. _

Yumiko blocked Yumi's words from her mind. Other things disturbed her more. There was one thought would not leave her alone and it tormented her. What if it was _she_ who had been aroused by Alucard's touch? She and Yumi were one and the same. They shared the same body even if their personalities were different. Yumiko blocked the idea from her mind. She just couldn't deal with it right now. It was probably just Yumi making her think about such things. _I hated every second that demon touched me. If any part of me enjoyed it, then it was her. _She hated Yumi for making her doubt her own feelings. How could she torment her at a time like this?

Seras took Yumiko by the arm, making sure she did not harm her. "I have to take you to our headquarters." Seras felt sorry for the nun. She could feel her fear and sorrow. Seras remembered that Father Maxwell had been killed by her Master's slaves. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Integral turned to Alucard. "Now find **him** so we can end this war. That man is going to pay for destroying London."

With those words, Alucard focused his attention on finding the Major and defeating him although he hated the war to end. Alucard had not enjoyed himself this much in centuries. This war was better than any in his existence, because his Countess was beside him to enjoy the slaughter and they would enjoy the victory together. Alucard could feel that Integral Hellsing enjoyed it as much as he.

● ● ●

Yumiko woke up crying again. She had been in the cell for one week and every night she was haunted by that dream. _Just_ _another nightmare,_ she thought. Tonight, however, the dream had seemed so real. It was always the same. Yumi was no longer inside of her. She had gotten out and was plunging her sword into her chest while Alucard violated her body in ways that disgusted her and drank her blood. The worst part about the dream was that she had enjoyed the demon's touch. _It's not real, just a dream,_ she told herself.

_No Sister, it is your future. I thought lying was a sin and yet you continue to lie to both of us. It didn't disgust you, Yumiko. You loved it. Just admit it. That vampire made your panties wet. Or let me guess. You don't have such sinful urges. Would Sister Heinkel and Father Maxwell agree with you? Let me out so I can enjoy what that vampire is going to do to us. You **do** know he is coming for you, don't you? _

Yumiko did her best to ignore Yumi's voice. Something had happened to Yumi since the incident with Alucard. Before last week, Yumi had rarely spoken to her and now not a day went by without her taunting. Then there were the dreams. They were getting worst, each one more terrifying than the night before. Yumiko wasn't sure how much more she could take. She felt her sanity slowly slipping away. Yumiko wished that she could see Sister Heinkel. Wolfe had a way of grounding her to reality. Yumiko didn't even know if Wolfe had survived. _I probably won't either,_ she thought.

_No, you won't but, ooooh, the fun that we will have dying. Or maybe the vampire will make you his bride. Then, your soul will be truly damned. _

Yumi's taunts were getting harder to ignore but Yumiko refused to respond. The words terrified her because there was truth in them. Yumiko could not see Integral Hellsing releasing her now, not after what Yumi had one.

● ● ●

Seras Victoria was on her way to Integral's office to ask her about Yumiko when she heard her and Alucard speaking. Had Integral actually given Alucard permission to _eat_ the nun? She could understand why Integral would choose to take that action but couldn't quite believe she was actually going to do it. Since end of the war, Seras had been taking meals down to Yumiko. They had even chatted a few times about neutral subjects. Yumiko reminded Seras of herself. She just seemed so innocent. _How could Integral choose to end her life? There is no reason. _But, there was no mistaking the words she just heard.

"Master, have you decided the fate of the Catholics? Are you going to allow them to live after what they did to you, to London?" Alucard's voice asked.

"The Catholics? I know why you're asking Alucard. I haven't decided yet."

"It is your choice Master, but I _have been_ a faithful servant." Alucard purred.

"Yes, you have. I suppose I should reward you." Integral answered.

"I need no reward for serving you, Countess," Alucard said.

"You can do what you want with the crazy nun. It is too dangerous to keep her alive. I haven't made up my mind about Father Anderson or Sister Heinkel. They would make good soldiers for Hellsing. Take care of things tonight. I don't want this to drag on and Count; we don't need another vampire here at Hellsing. Make sure she stays dead." Integral's words were the last thing she had heard. Seras had turned to mist and returned to her room.

The whole thing disturbed her more then anything had since South America. She was torn between her loyalty and respect for Integral and the feeling in her gut that it was all horribly wrong. Integral used to avoid fights with the Catholics and now she was going to allow Alucard to kill one. Although, Yumiko had tried to kill Integral hadn't Father Anderson done the same thing? That was before the war, however. It made Seras realize just how much Integral had changed. The thought that Integral had become more like Alucard made her sad.

_And what would you have us do with her, Seras Victoria? She is dangerous and deserves to die for her crime._

"M-m-m-Master. I don't know. It doesn't mean I have to like what you're going to do." Seras said aloud.

_Come now, Seras. If one of the Hellsing soldiers had tried to kill Father Maxwell or the Pope, they would be killed. It really is no different. The Catholics must be shown what happens when they try to harm my Master. _

"Then let England punish her, not you. You only want her blood, Master." Seras yelled.

_I'm only doing as my Master wishes. Have you forgotten? I am a vampire, Seras Victoria, as are you. We need blood to survive. Maybe you would like to join me tonight. _

"No! I want no part in your plans. Just please Master, leave me be." Seras said.

_Sometimes, I find it hard to believe you have my blood coursing through your veins. What a waste. _

Seras felt him leave her mind and sighed in relief. Her Master truly was a bastard sometimes. She hated what he had done to the chief. Alucard may not have turned her into a vampire but he had molded her into a monster just the same. With Walter gone, Integral was even more vulnerable to his influence than before. Seras hated to see the woman she cared about slipping away but felt powerless to do anything about it.

● ● ●

Yumiko had fallen asleep soon after she ate the dinner that the young vampire had given brought to her. The look on that monster's face haunted her. Yumiko was not expecting such a human expression from a vampire. Pity_. She knows, _Yumiko thought. That _vampire knows what they're going to do and she feels sorry for me. _Yumiko realized then that she was doomed.

Hearing Yumiko's thoughts was all that Yumi needed to wake up. _He's coming for you, Yumiko. What are you going to do when his teeth break your delicate skin? How will it feel when he impales you with his---? _

"Shut up!" Yumiko screamed at the other person living in her body. She had never spoken to her before. Only crazy people talked to the voices inside their heads. At this point, however, Yumiko's sanity was already starting to slip away. If she had to listen to Yumi's taunts for another moment, she would lose touch with reality all together. After awhile Yumi's voice went silent and Yumiko drifted off to sleep. She hoped that Yumi would stay out of her dreams. Since the war ended, sleep was the only place Yumiko could find peace.

Yumiko shifted in her bed. She smiled, still sleeping, the touch of a cool hand on her face felt good. The feeling brought back memories from her childhood, before Yumi existed in her mind. She moaned in her sleep, as she felt the finger move down her neck and to her chest. Yumiko wasn't supposed to have these types of desires but right now, it did not feel wrong. Being with Wolfe had never felt wrong.

"I've missed you Yumiko." The voice spoke in a German accent.

Yumiko didn't ask how or if this was real. She wanted too badly for Wolfe to be here and alive. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid that her illusion would be shattered. Yumiko was pleasantly surprised; Wolfe was sitting on her bed looking like she always did. "Wolfe! How?"

"Shh, Yumiko. I don't know how long ve have before vey realize I'm here."

"But, you must go. Someone must fight these demons. There's no reason for you to die too." Yumiko argued. Even as she said it, she hoped Wolfe would stay.

Yumiko shivered as she felt Wolfe's finger on her lips. _Why is Wolfe so cold? _She wondered to herself. Although Yumiko knew that this was something she _should _know, the knowledge would not come to her. She knew it was some extremely important; knowing why would be the difference between life and death. At this moment in time though, she didn't want to know. Although Wolfe's finger was cool, it felt wonderful on her skin.

Wolfe grinned at Yumiko and started to unbutton her blouse. _This is all too easy. _

"So is it okay, Yumiko?"

Yumiko opened her eyes and nodded yes. Her eyes froze on Wolfe's. What is going on? Wolfe's eyes were red. No it can't be, she thought. Yumiko blinked and her partner's eyes were green like they had always been.

"Vis something wrong, Yumiko?" Wolfe asked her as she pushed her shirt open.

Yumiko answered with a moan and pulled Wolfe to her mouth for a kiss. Again, her body felt so cool but so wonderful. Yumiko chose not to think about the why or how. It had been too long since she had been this close to Wolfe and Yumiko did not want it to end.

Her illusion was shattered when Wolfe slipped her tongue into Yumiko's mouth. At first, Wolfe tasted like she always did, cigarettes, and a hint of wine. Little by little another taste became stronger. _What is that taste?_ Yumiko asked herself as she tried to push Wolfe away. Her instincts were telling her to run. As Yumiko resisted the embrace, Wolfe held her tighter, kissed her harder. Now she recognized what the strange taste was and she wanted to scream. Wolfe tasted like fresh blood.

_No_, she thought _it can't be, I won't accept it. Wolfe could never be one of them. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain her mouth, followed by the feeling of a warm liquid on her lips. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to believe it could no longer deny it. Wolfe was sucking on her tongue, drinking her blood. The one she had trusted most in the world had betrayed her.

Yumiko resisted the swoon that possessed her body. She wouldn't feel pleasure from evil; she refused to. _Where are you, Yumi_? She wondered. The one time when she wanted Yumi to help her, to take over, she was silent. Wolfe finally released her and pushed her down on the bed.

Yumiko opened her eyes and looked up. But it wasn't Wolfe staring back at her - it was **him**. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, hoping it was a hallucination. Gone was her partner in priest robes and in her place stood Alucard, Dracula. Slowly the realization came to her. It had been him all along.

Yumiko decided at that moment that she had had enough. Although she didn't trust her and had no idea how the other part of her would act, Yumiko removed her glasses. A feeling of peace flowed through her body. Somehow she knew that Yumi would take care of things. And if she didn't, then they would both be dead. Whatever happened her suffering had ended. She whispered, "thank you," to Yumi and gave the other part of her complete control

  

Yumi blinked and looked into the eyes of the demon. A grin slowly formed on her face. It was the demon that had drunk their blood. The pleasure she had felt while it was happening was still fresh in her memory. Yumi slid off the bed away from him, watching him as she moved away. She remembered how Yumiko had been afraid of the vampire and did not trust the bastard at all.

She looked around the room. _Where are my katanas?_ She wondered. Yumi wanted them. Needed them. The fear that Yumiko felt was growing stronger in her body. _Why can't she just go to sleep and let me handle the vampire?_ _Stupid girl._ The only thing that would calm her fear was her katanas. Yumi heard the vampire moving closer to her. His presence could not be a good thing

"So where is the other one?" Alucard watched the Catholic nun. It amazed him that two such different personalities could exist in the same body. For what Alucard had in mind for tonight, he preferred the timid one but he didn't mind playing with this one too.

"She thought I should handle you." Yumi spat her words out at him. She could feel Yumiko's disgust at the same time the demon was stirring feelings of lust in her. There was something else too. This monster was like her. He loved bloodshed just as much as she.

Alucard pushed the nun up against the wall. He was tired of waiting. It had been too long since he had drunk the blood of a virgin. The woman was struggling against him. Showing no fear as she punched and kicked him. If he had been a mortal man, he would be unconscious by now. Alucard could not deny that he liked that about her. _It is a shame she has to die,_ he thought. If we could get rid of the other one and have just her… But Integral had been very specific with her orders.

Alucard punched her hard in the jaw. He was surprised when she grinned at him. Maybe she is more like me than I thought. Alucard dug his nails into her shoulders. The scent of her blood was intoxicating. He pulled the fabric of her shirt down off of her shoulders and licked the blood from her skin. It was more delicious than he had anticipated. While he was licking her wounds Yumi was pounding his head with her fists. Feeling pain while he was feeding was a delightful feeling

He started to feed from her other shoulder, lapping up the blood slowly. As he was drinking he heard their voices, inside of her. Alucard had to fight the urge to chuckle. The two really were quite amusing.

Yumi moaned as the vampire fed. _How can you not like how that feels, Yumiko? _Her voice purred inside of Yumiko.

_He is an unholy demon. I despise his touch. I will never feel clean again. How can you let him do this to us? _Yumiko argued with her.

_You didn't mind when Heinkel licked you. She tasted you everywhere. Yumi laughed inside of the mind she shared with Yumiko. _Yumi taunted.

_Stop! How could you know? You were…not even awake. I didn't feel your presence at all. _

_I never sleep. Not ever. I'm not like you Yumiko. Weak. Pathetic. Coward. I remember every delightful word you have ever said. Oh, oh, oh, Wolfe. Don't stop, please don't stop! Yesssssssssss, Wolfe. _ Yumiko taunted her.

_Stop it. Just stop it. It was different with Wolfe. She was not a monster. I cared for her. _Yumiko told her. _Wolfe is the only one that I ever really cared about._

_I forgot. Wolfe is your sweetheart. You two are in love, right? You who are supposed to be so damn holy. Father Maxwell would have excommunicated both of you if he had known. And the church that you profess to believe in, thinks what you two did together is disgusting, that you violated the laws of God. You are such a hypocrite. Just like back and enjoy the feeling, Yumiko. We don't have long left. He is going to kill us when he's done. _

_No! Please don't Yumi._

Yumi tuned her out. That girl would never learn and she truly was a pathetic bitch. If she didn't shut up, Yumiko might ruin her fun with the vampire.

Alucard felt the fear of the timid one and it was delicious. He could feel Yumi's rage and lust building as he continued to feed. She wanted him to do so much. Don't worry I will.

The vampire could wait no longer. He had to have all of her. Alucard licked the flesh on her neck. She tasted so good, sweet and salty. He grinded his hips into her and felt both her revulsion and desire.

"Will you do it already, vampire? I'm tired of waiting. If you're not going to bite me, give me back my sword." Yumi said to him.

"I don't think the other one wants to be bit." Alucard purred.

"I'm in control now. Nothing else matters."

"Maybe we can play with swords later." Alucard moaned as Yumi dug her nails into the flesh on his chest. "As you wish, my lady."

Alucard pierced the young nun's neck with his fangs and drank in a mouthful of her blood. He felt both Yumiko's resistance and Yumi's lust. _Talk about mixed messages,_ thought. He had both the willing partner and resisting victim. It was almost too perfect. The vampire slammed her body up against the wall as he fed. Alucard had waited long enough. He released his shadows to violate every part of the Iscariot agent.

Yumi moaned as she felt Alucard's dark shadows caress every part of her. The phantom fingers caressed and licked her breast. This was so much better than what Yumiko and Heinkel had done. Yumi writhed as the shadows went into every part of the body that she shared with Yumiko. She didn't know what was better, the pleasure from sex or the swoon from the feeding. Yumi decided she liked them both equally.

Yumiko screamed at Yumi, told her to stop but she was tuning her out again. There were _things_ touching her places only Wolfe had. Yumiko thought that this is what sex with the devil must feel like. Nothing in her entire life had felt this wrong, this sinful. She would never be clean again. What made the whole thing even more appalling was the fact that she could feel her body responding to the shadows as they licked her breast and went inside of her. She hated herself, Yumi, and the beast right now. Yumiko knew she always would. _How could you, Yumi? _

Yumi bucked her hips as the shadows went deeper inside her and stroked her inner walls. If she had to die, she supposed this was the way to go. She felt her strength decreasing as the vampire continued to drink her blood. Her muscles contracted as the nerves in her center exploded into an unbelievable climax.

As the afterglow started to fade, the guilt started to set in. She could feel Yumiko's shame. She had always watched out for her. This time wasn't really any different. Alucard would have done it anyway. If Yumi had let Yumiko remain in control it would have been so much harder. She would have felt the full force of his violation. No, it was better this way. She felt the vampire drop her body on the floor and tried to get up. Why was her strength leaving her already?

_Yumi, I'm scared._

_Don't be. You won't suffer any more. Don't you believe in heaven? _Yumi answered her.

_Heaven? After all I - we have done, I won't go to heaven. _Yumiko was sure God would punish her. After all, Yumiko allowed Yumi to commit sins with her body.

_Yes, you will. I'll go to hell. Your soul is almost pure. You'll go to heaven. Well maybe. The sins you committed with Heinkel might count. Maybe you'll end up in purgatory. _

_I hope so. Yumi, thank you…for everything. _Yumi knew this was the end for both of them. If there was an afterlife, she would not see Yumi there.

_It's okay. Besides if you do end up in hell, I won't let any of those disgusting demons touch you. _

Yumiko smiled as she felt Yumi rest. For the first time in her life she felt an inner peace. She trusted the other part of her and knew somehow everything would be okay. Yumiko was ready to die now and didn't even tremble when she heard Alucard cock his gun or when she felt the bullet enter her head.


End file.
